


What Could Have Been

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: One simple change and all of history can be rewritten, and not for the better





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Square: B3 - Gagged for the WinterIron Bingo

December 16, 1991 was a day that had changed the course of history for the entire world forever. The world would just never know it. Hydra had planned the mission to be a simple execute and extract. They just hadn’t counted on everything that they would be extracting that night.

The car crash had been an easy set up for the Winter Soldier and the two elder Starks hadn’t been any hassle to execute leaving the serum in the trunk completely unguarded and easy to take. The thing that Hydra hadn’t counted on was the youngest Stark, Anthony, to be in the back seat of the car at the time and knocked unconscious during the crash. Intelligence reports had indicated an ongoing fight between Howard and Anthony leading up to the departure of the two elder Starks for their vacation. Nothing had indicated that the two men had made up enough for Anthony to be joining his parents and yet there he had been in the backseat of the car.

When the Winter Soldier had called in the change to the mission from the intelligence briefing wanting to know what his course of action should be, Hydra had jumped at the opportunity. From everything that they had gathered over the years all indications pointed at Anthony being just as smart if not smarter than his father given the young age at which he had begun inventing and improving on his father’s work. He was also still young enough that he could be molded to fit Hydra’s purposes without too much trouble.

The Winter Soldier had thrown the limp body of the teenager over his motorcycle and brought him back to the Hydra base along with the serum. That had been ten years ago and the top ranks of Hydra couldn’t be happier over the good fortune that had befallen them that night. Sure Anthony had been angry about the death of his parents and the kidnapping but that anger was soothed away over the course of time and subtle conditioning on Hydra’s part.

Anthony’s brain was too valuable a resource to condition him the way that they had the Winter Soldier. Instead they used operant conditioning in conjunction with a healthy dose of Stockholm’s Syndrome to turn Anthony to their side. The key factor had been the secretive nature of Hydra to begin with. Howard hadn’t told Anthony anything about his involvement at Shield and so Hydra had placed the blame for the crash on the deceased Howard and how he had been playing around with the super soldier serum for another shady government organization.

This in turn gave the Nazi organization a chance to paint themselves as a group just trying to right the wrongs of other governments meddling in things they had no business in. Hydra explained how they had only come along to try and stop Anthony’s father from continuing human experimentation in the name of trying to get Captain America back and they were just trying to do what was right for the entire world.

The death of Anthony’s mother and the anger that Anthony held for it had been harder to placate. While Anthony had still been upset with his father over their fight and therefore more susceptible to displacing his anger about Howard’s death, Anthony had adored his mother and refused to let her death go unpunished. If punishment was what Anthony demanded in order to fully side with the organization then Hydra was more than willing to offer up a sacrifice to appease the young man.

The Winter Soldier, as the hand that had ended Maria Stark’s life, was the sacrifice offered up to Anthony on a silver platter. From that moment on the Winter Soldier was at Anthony’s beck and call whenever he wasn’t out on a mission. The punishments that Anthony inflicted on the soldier because more cruel and degrading over time as he found himself enjoying the power he held over the other man. In addition, if being out of cryo meant that the soldier needed to be put in the chair for recalibration more often than that was something that Hydra was willing to do in order to have Anthony’s mind working for their cause.

Ten years after that fateful night Anthony was fully indoctrinated into Hydra’s ranks, his brilliance over shadowing every scientist that had come before him, Zola included. He had made weapons and armor the likes of which governments around the world would love to have at their disposal and could if they were willing to pay the right price and it served Hydra’s purpose. It was all in the name of bringing order to the chaos that the world was currently in. Even without the lure of a perfectly ordered world Anthony couldn’t say that the rewards that he got from Hydra now weren’t incentive enough to keep turning out better and better products for them.

In time Anthony had even managed to render the use of the Winter Soldier obsolete. Who needed a trained assassin that could stick to the shadows and disappear without a trace when you had a genius that could do the same thing by hacking a security system with a lot less of a chance of being caught? The world was changing and it was Anthony’s fingertips that were puppeteering the show. All he asked for in exchange was the personal use of the now unnecessary super soldier.

Anthony’s grudge against the Winter Soldier for the murder of his mother had never faded away. He hated the assassin just as much today as he had a decade ago and nothing was going to change that. He had taken great pleasure watching the super soldier be punished for carrying out his mission successfully all those years ago and now Anthony took just as great a pleasure in showing the soldier just how small and pathetic he was in comparison to the genius.

At the moment, Anthony was currently working on making the arc reactor system that his father had started more efficient. That didn’t mean that he didn’t have use of his personal toy at the moment just because the soldier wasn’t versed in the technology. No, the Winter Soldier was just as useful down on his knees under Anthony’s desk with the genius’s cock down his throat.

Anthony was focused on the prototype in his hands when the door to his personal lab swung open without even a courtesy knock beforehand. Glancing up to see who had been so rude as to interrupt him while he was working Anthony was treated to the sight of Brock Rumlow walking in as though he owned the place.

Brock was one of Hydra’s most specialized undercover agents but as far as Anthony was concerned he was just as expendable as the rest. Anyone could be trained to shoot a gun, it was creating the gun that was the real art and that was what separated geniuses like Anthony from grunts like Brock.

“To what do I owe this uninvited pleasure?” Anthony asked with a sneer.

Beneath him the soldier gave a light suckle in an attempt to soothe Anthony’s irritation so that it wouldn’t be directed at him once Brock had left. Quick as a snake Anthony’s hand flashed down and slapped the soldier across the cheek in retaliation.

“I never said to suck you stupid thing. Just sit there and keep me warm,” Anthony scolded before returning his attention to Brock.

Brock for his part watched with an impassive face, mildly disgusted at Anthony’s exhibitionist show but smart enough not to say anything. “The council wants an update on the arc reactor technology that you are working on and when it will be ready to deploy on a wide scale.”

“The council could have just contacted me themselves instead of sending you to deliver the message,” Anthony replied absent. “Unless that’s what you do around here now. Are you Hydra’s errand boy now? Your position in Shield not working out anymore now that a certain frozen Capsicle has been found and defrosted?”

Brock’s jaw clenched in irritation, giving away more of what he was thinking then he wanted to but he didn’t rise to the bait. “Perhaps the council was just afraid of your toy listening in to conversations that has nothing to do with him,” he shot back.

“Don’t worry, he won’t be repeating anything he hears. Not gagged like this anyway,” Anthony said with a sadistic little smile.

Thrusting his hips forward he forced his cock deeper into the soldier’s throat and felt the muscles tighten around him. Holding himself in place Anthony watched as the soldier swallowed helplessly around his cock to keep himself from choking on it. Only when the soldier’s eyes were starting to lose focus from lack of air did Anthony pull back enough to let him breathe while still keeping his cock resting heavily on the soldier’s tongue.

Brock sneered down at what had once been the most feared asset of Hydra’s arsenal. “And when your little toy isn’t gagged like that?” he asked wanting to push and prod the younger man into a corner from which he could be exploited.

Anthony’s grin got even wider in response. “Then I have lots of new toys and inventions that I can use on him. Keeping him dancing to my tune for as long as I want until he’s begging me to choke him on my dick again.”

The manic look on Anthony’s face as he thought about the different ways that he could make the former asset squirm was enough to make even Brock’s stomach clench. Yes order came through pain but the pain that Anthony’s was planning had nothing to do with order and everything to do with torture for torture’s sake. Sure Hydra didn’t care too much what was done to those no longer useful to their purpose but that just made Anthony’s actions all the more disturbing.

What would happen to Brock if he were no longer useful to Hydra’s purpose? Would anyone stop Anthony from turning him into the kind of toy he had turned the Winter Soldier into? There was no doubt in Brock’s mind that Hydra would never consider Anthony lacking in purpose. His genius was one of a kind and Hydra would do whatever it took to make sure that Anthony continued serving them as faithfully as ever, up to and including handing over whatever personnel he demanded on a silver platter to play with and take apart to his heart’s content.

“Just make sure that he stays on his leash. Dogs tend to bite without a firm master,” Brock offered as a parting shot as he turned around to make a quick exit.

“Oh believe me,” Anthony called out to Brock’s retreating back. “Firm isn’t even the slightest issue right now.”

Laughing to himself at his own crude joke Anthony looked down at the man spread open around his cock. Drool was dripping down the soldier’s chin and Anthony could see a muscle twitching in his jaw from where it was protesting being held open for so long. Running his fingers through the dark hair Anthony took a firm grip and and tipped the head back painfully so that he could stare into the soldier’s eyes.

“I suppose it’s time to finish up here,” Anthony said conversationally as though the soldier was a willing participant with a say in what was going to happen. “You’re going to suck me off without spilling a single drop. You won’t like the punishment if you spill anything. After that we’ll find some other way to keep you entertained while I check in with the council.”

With that Anthony let go of the soldier’s hair and leaned back in his chair as the soldier got to work getting him off. Sure there were days when he wondered how his life might have turned out if the Winter Soldier had never been sent to assassinate his parents and steal the serum his father had been hiding but from where he was sitting right now, balls deep in one of the most deadly assassins in the world, he couldn’t think of a better life for himself.


End file.
